planetbasefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal des modifications
Traduction à venir... MISE À JOUR MAJEURE, version 1.2.0 β Patch du 10 mai 2016 Cette version présente de nouveaux défis de scénarios personnalisés pour Planetbase. Voir ici pour obtenir des instructions sur la façon de télécharger cette version et pour plus de détails. Les modifications détaillées : *Les défis peuvent désormais être créés et téléchargés dans le client Steam. Le guide est ici. *4 nouveaux défis de développements. *4 nouvelles réalisations. *Nouveau morceau musical. Nous allons garder cela en version bêta durant les prochaines semaines tandis que nous faisons des tests plus approfondis pour le système de défi, ainsi que de recueillir les commentaires des utilisateurs. Mise à jour version 1.1.2 Patch du 2 mai 2016 Cette version ajoute 2 petites modifications : *Augmentation légère de la vitesse de circulation de l'oxygène (environ 20 %), cela permettra de réduire la quantité de générateurs d'oxygène requis pour les grandes bases. *Changement algorithmique aléatoire pour les blessures de mineur, comme cela semblait parfois aléatoire. Mise à jour version 1.1.1 Patch du 5 avril 2016 Cette version intègre un changement réellement important dans le comportement de l'IA : Dorénavant, lorsque doivent sortir des pièces détachées, du métal et du bioplastique seront envoyés dans la fabrique, même s'il y a des structures en attente de construction. Ainsi, il sera beaucoup plus facile de construire de nouvelles structures sans manquer de pièces détachées dans le processus. MISE À JOUR MAJEURE, version 1.1.0 Patch du 23 mars 2016 thumb|left|300px La version 1.1 est une mise à jour majeure de Planetbase, elle intègre une nouvelle planète, de nouvelles structures, des technologies contre des cataclysmes et davantage, rajoutant plus d'heures de jeu et hisse le jeu vers un niveau entièrement nouveau. Voici les détails : Planète de nouvelle classe S (Storm, Orageuse) La plus difficile planète du jeu, son accès exige 12 étapes à débloquer et il vous aurez à faire en permanence aux orages, à la production d'énergie aléatoire, et ce, dans un espace limité ; offrant un défi approprié pour les joueurs plus expérimentés. De nouvelles structures ' *'Paratonnerre. Structure d'extérieur qui protège une zone contre la foudre et qui, en même temps, pourra récolter son énergie et la stocker dans un accumulateur. *'Pyramide. '''Structure de prestige intermédiaire, qui est maintenant nécessaire avant de construire le Monolithe. '''De nouveaux brevets ' *'Brevet de méga accumulateur.' Technologie qui permettra la construction de très grands accumulateurs. *'Brevet de super extracteur.' Technologie qui permettra la construction de grands extracteurs d'eau. De nouveaux cataclysmes *'Tempête de neige. '''Cataclysme pour la planète Gelée (au lieu de météores et éruptions solaires). *'Orages.' Cataclysme pour la planète Orageuse. '''De nouvelles animations ' *Davantage d'animations d'inactivité pour les colons. *De nouvelle animations pour boire au bar *De nouvelles animations pour les colons fatigués. Nouveau morceau ' *Morceau de musique ajouté au jeu (bientôt encore un autre à venir). '''Améliorations de l'UI ' *Les commandes de jeu et les raccourcis peuvent maintenant être reconfigurés. *Lorsque sélectionné, le laser anti-météorite montre maintenant le rayon d'effet. '''Modification de l'IA *L'IA va maintenant prendre les médicaments ou les armes respectivement dans l'armoire à pharmacie et l'arsenal. *Lorsque vous prenez des ressources pour le commerce, la construction, la réparation, pour soigner ou encore pour produire, l'IA va maintenant choisir la ressource la plus proche de la destination. *Les ingénieurs et les robots constructeurs sont très susceptibles de construire immédiatement la structure si ce sont eux qui dépose la dernière ressource. Améliorations de jouabilité ''' *Structure supprimée et limite de population, cependant après les 300 colons, la vitesse à laquelle les nouveaux arrivent à la base va commencer à ralentir. *Le monolithe est maintenant un peu plus coûteux et nécessitera auparavant la construction de la pyramide. *Les planètes exigeront respectivement 4, 8 et 12 étapes pour leur déverrouillage (auparavant : 5 et 10). *Les colons peuvent maintenant dormir à même le sol s'il n'y a pas de lits disponibles. *Amélioration de la recherche du lieu de la plateforme d'atterrissage, les vaisseaux devraient maintenant atterrir sur des zones plus planes. *Les colons peuvent utiliser des structures normalement aussi longtemps que l'oxygène y est supérieure à 11 % (avant le seuil était de 16 %). *Le laser anti-météorite a un rayon d'action plus petit et il ne tentera de cibler que les météorites qui sont une réelle menace. *Raccourci du contrôle + clic pour permettre des ajouts unitaires en multiples, il devient majuscule + clic (cela devient pareil pour la construction multiple ainsi que pour les achats/ventes multiples du troc commercial). *Vous pouvez dorénavant changer la quantité lors d'échanges commerciaux par paquet de 10 à l'aide de majuscule + clic. *Ajout d'un médecin à l'équipe de colonisation de l'astre géant gazeux. *Dorénavant, il y a une période de temps de 2 minutes après l'atterrissage, où l'hydratation, l'alimentation et le sommeil ne se dégradent pas. '''Divers *Si vous avez plus de 10 robots, le message du robot en fin de vie aura un signal sonore moins intrusif. *Augmentation du numéro de la version de sauvegarde du jeu, cette sauvegarde ne pourra plus être ouverte avec la version 1.0. *Les vaisseaux ne décolle plus ni ne se posent tant que le cataclysme est en cours. *Correctifs pour la stabilité. Mise à jour majeure, version 1.1.0 β Patch du 7 mars 2016 C'est une mise à jour majeure pour le jeu, l'ajout d'une nouvelle planète, plus de structures, raccourcis modifiables et d'autres choses encore. Pour jouer, vous devriez suivre les instructions ici : http://steamcommunity.com/app/403190/discussions/0/405693392927127952/ Liste complète des changements apportés : NOUVEAUX CONTENUS : *Planète de nouvelle classe S (Storm, Orageuse). Cette planète sera la planète la plus difficile du jeu, et il faudra 12 étapes pour débloquer son accès. *De nouvelles structures : Paratonnerre qui protège une zone contre la foudre et qui, en même temps, pourra récolter son énergie et la stocker dans un accumulateur. *Pyramide. Structure de prestige intermédiaire entre le panneau et le monolithe. *De nouveaux brevets : Brevet de méga accumulateur. Brevet de super extracteur. *Nouvelles tailles de structure : Très grand accumulateur. Grand extracteur d'eau. *De nouveaux cataclysmes : Tempête de neige. Cataclysme pour la planète Gelée (au lieu de météores et éruptions solaires). Améliorations de l'IU *Les commandes de jeu et les raccourcis peuvent maintenant être reconfigurés. *Lorsque sélectionné, le laser anti-météorite montre maintenant le rayon d'effet. Modification de l'IA *L'IA va maintenant prendre les médicaments ou les armes respectivement dans l'armoire à pharmacie et l'arsenal. *Lorsque vous prenez des ressources pour le commerce, la construction, la réparation, pour soigner ou encore pour produire, l'IA va maintenant choisir la ressource la plus proche de la destination. *Les ingénieurs et les robots constructeurs sont très susceptibles de construire immédiatement la structure si ce sont eux qui dépose la dernière ressource. Améliorations de jouabilité *Structure supprimée et limite de population, cependant après les 300 colons, la vitesse à laquelle les nouveaux arrivent à la base va commencer à ralentir. *Le monolithe est maintenant un peu plus coûteux et nécessitera auparavant la construction de la pyramide. *Les planètes exigeront respectivement 4, 8 et 12 étapes pour leur déverrouillage (auparavant : 5 et 10). *Les colons peuvent maintenant dormir à même le sol s'il n'y a pas de lits disponibles. *Amélioration de la recherche du lieu de la plateforme d'atterrissage, les vaisseaux devraient maintenant atterrir sur des zones plus planes. *Les colons peuvent utiliser des structures normalement aussi longtemps que l'oxygène y est supérieure à 11 % (avant le seuil était de 16 %). *Le laser anti-météorite a un rayon d'action plus petit et il ne tentera de cibler que les météorites qui sont une réelle menace. *Raccourci du contrôle + clic pour permettre des ajouts unitaires en multiples, il devient majuscule + clic (cela devient pareil pour la construction multiple ainsi que pour les achats/ventes multiples du troc commercial). *Vous pouvez dorénavant changer la quantité lors d'échanges commerciaux par paquet de 10 à l'aide de majuscule + clic. De nouvelles animations *Davantage d'animations d'inactivité pour les colons *De nouvelle animations pour boire au bar *De nouvelles animations pour les colons fatigués Divers *Les vaisseaux ne décolle plus ni ne se posent tant que le cataclysme est en cours. *Correctifs pour la stabilité. Mise à jour version 1.0.11 Patch du 5 février 2016 Petite mise à jour avant la plus importante 1.1 qui sera je l'espère bientôt prêt. IU *L'interface utilisateur reflète maintenant le nombre de matériaux de construction effectivement disponibles de plusieurs façons (le nombre de ressources qui ne sont pas liées à un site de construction ou d'un composant). *Dans le panneau de statistiques, le nombre de ressources utilisables sera affichée entre parenthèses à côté du montant total (également dans une info-bulle). *Dans le panneau de ressources, si une partie des ressources sont liées, une icône sera affichée à côté de la ressource : flèche jaune, flèche orange, croix rouge (selon qu'un peu, ou moitié ou toutes les ressources seraient inutilisables). *Dans le panneau des ressources, vous pouvez survoler une ressource et l'info-bulle indiquant le nombre exact de ressources utilisables apparaîtra. Cette fonction a été demandé à plusieurs reprises, et il nous a fallu un certain temps pour la réaliser parce que nous voulions la mettre en œuvre d'une manière qui ne sera pas une source de confusion ou qui ne rend pas pénible pour le joueur. Remarquez que cela ne concerne que métal, le bioplastique et les semi-conducteurs, car ce sont les seules ressources utilisées comme matériaux de construction, et où cette information sera logique. MAC *Utilisation correct du mode plein écran, de sorte que la résolution complète est disponible sur un écran rétina. Correctifs *Correction des installations du centre de contrôle ne présentant pas l'icône de priorité. *Correction de bogues qui pourraient permettre aux joueurs de "voler" des commerçants, s'il maintient le bouton de commerce. *Correction du tutoriel étant interrompu si vous avez rejeté les fenêtres en tapant sur la touche Echap. *Correction d'une paire de crash rares. MISE À JOUR 1.0.11b Patch du 7 février 2016 *Correctif rapide pour un problème de démarrage du jeu sur Mac. Mise à jour version 1.0.10 Patch du 14 janvier 2016 Cette version ajoute le support Mac, ainsi que d'un groupe de correctifs de l'IA et de jouabilité. Voici la liste complète des changements : NOUVELLE PLATEFORME *Le jeu est dorénavant disponible sur Mac. IA *L'IA va maintenant donnera la priorité au stockage de ressources à détérioration élevée. *Les ingénieurs vont vraiment bûcher dur pour établir le connecteur entre les structures avant de rentrer à la base. *L'IA va attendre plus longtemps pour retourner à l'intérieur de la base pour la nourriture, la boisson ou le sommeil, ce qui devrait les empêcher de sortir du sas et d'y revenir très vite. JOUABILITE *Maintenant, le distributeur de repas va pouvoir faire une salade composée de trois légumes différents. *Liste de recettes simplifiée dans l'aide du distributeur de repas. *Réduction de la consommation d'énergie de la plateforme de base à 0,25 kW. RACCOURCIS *Retour arrière fait maintenant la même chose que Suppr. (principalement pour les Mac). *Activer ou non Afficher les toits est dorénavant avec la touche T (auparavant Alt était utilisée). LOCALISATION *Lorsque vous sélectionnez une langue, une fenêtre déroulante apparaîtra si il y a des chaînes de caractères manquantes. CORRECTIFS *Correction d'un problème où les météores tombaient à la même fréquence indépendamment de la vitesse de jeu. *Correction d'un décalage avec la souris si la résolution ne correspondait pas à l'aspect du ratio de l'écran. *Corrections de colons coincés parfois dans une boucle quand il n'y a pas de table disponible pour manger. *Correction d'un problème où vous êtes payé malgré que le colon soit mort dans la colonie. *Correction d'une structure réparable qui se coinçait parfois dans un état bizarre. *La résolution de l'écran est maintenant enregistrée dans le fichier de configuration plutôt que de dépendre des fenêtres pour la mémoriser. *Correctifs de stabilité. Mise à jour version 1.0.9 C'est une mise à jour rapide juste avant Noël, avec une paire, mais néanmoins importants, de petites corrections : *La malnutrition peut maintenant être soignée en mangeant un repas mixte (ainsi que par l'utilisation de médicaments, comme avant). *Pour la planète désertique, correction d'un bogue qui faisait que l'activité météoriques soient deux fois plus fréquentes que prévue, maintenant cela ne devrait plus être un soucis. *D'autres correctifs de stabilité. Mise à jour version 1.0.8 Dans cette version, nous ajoutons un soutien pour les traductions à travers le Steam Workshop. Il suffit de vous abonner à un élément et la langue concernée apparaîtra dans les paramètres de jeu comme option. Il y a aussi dans cette version divers correctifs de l'IA, de l'interface utilisateur, de graphiques et de stabilité. Mise à jour version 1.0.7 L'objectif de cette version est l'équilibrage de la jouabilité : nous avons ajouté un nouveau contenu pour l'infirmerie, changement du comportement des chambres de sorte qu'elles soient plus utiles, et avons peaufiner la difficulté de la planète gelée et de la lune géante gazeuse. NOUVEAU CONTENU *Contenu ajouté à l'infirmerie : les médicaments pourront être stockés dans l'armoire à pharmacie, ceci évitera aux médecins de faire un long trajet pour en chercher dans un entrepôt proche. *Nouveau modèle pour le centre de contrôle. CHANGEMENTS DE JOUABILITE *Les colons n'ont plus leur propre lit dans les chambres, dorénavant chaque colon pourra dormir dans n'importe quel lit. *Le vent est maintenant un peu plus stable, il a tendance a moins être dans des vitesses extrêmes, ce qui devrait rendre la planète gelée un peu plus facile. *Augmentation de la fréquence des éruptions solaires sur la grande lune, ce qui devrait le rendre un peu plus difficile. *L'augmentation du coût du monolithe à 40 de métal et 10 de bioplastique (auparavant 20 et 5), ainsi que du prestige à 60 (au lieu de 30). *Réduction du prestige du panneau à 5 (au lieu de 10). CORRECTIONS DIVERSES *Correction d'une débâcle dans la mémoire. *Prévenir le jeu d'une sur-utilisation du GPU lorsque le jeu est en réduction. *Mise en évidence du texte pour les langues non anglaise fonctionne beaucoup mieux maintenant. *Les armes à l'intérieur de l'arsenal peuvent désormais être vendus (et les médicaments dans l'infirmerie aussi). *Deux nouvelles icônes : états durable et surveillance. *Amélioration de l'apparence global du texte non-latin. *Correction des paramètres de résolution parfois bloqué sur 0x0. *Meilleure résolution du problème lorsque le jeu ne peut pas faire une sauvegarde. *Beaucoup de corrections de bogues. Mise à jour version 1.0.6 Cette mise à jour est orientée surtout sur l'amélioration de la recherche de trajets, cela devrait améliorer grandement le comportement des colons sur les trajets grands ou compliqués. La liste complète : MODIFICATIONS DE L'IA *La recherche de trajets est optimisée pour permettre 3 fois plus de nœuds de calculs qu'auparavant, cela va réduire fortement les échecs de ne pas découvrir un trajet. *Les colons et les robots vont maintenant quitter la base via le meilleur sas pour leur destination. *Si un colon ou bot ne peuvent pas trouver un chemin vers une destination, il essayera au moins de se rapprocher au lieu d'errer dans la vaste étendue. *Le jeu peut maintenant se débrouiller face à une base en forme de beignet avec un sas à l'intérieur et à l'extérieure. *Le jeu peut maintenant se débrouiller face à des ressources ou des structures isolées. *Quand un colon a très faim ou soif, il ira prendre son repas ou boire à la fontaine la plus proche, peu importe qu'il soit ciblé par un autre colon. MODIFICATIONS DE LA JOUABILITÉ *Un bâtiment sous haute priorité affecte désormais les ressources qui y sont prises, et pas seulement la fréquence du travail. *Augmentation de la limite des structures à 250 et celle de population à 600. DIVERS *Quand un colon obtient la malnutrition pour la première fois, une astuce expliquant l'état apparaîtra CORRECTIFS *Augmentation de l'intensité lumineuse des éruptions solaires pour la 3e planète. *Désactivation de l'alerte lorsque le dernier centre de contrôle est recyclé. *Empêchement pour les mines d'être positionnées dans des endroits étranges. *Limitation du taux du rendu lorsque l'application est au-delà du ciblage maxi. *Correction des limites du contournement autour d'une structure. *Lorsqu'une ressource est recherchée pour le stockage ou pour le commerce, les colons et les robots vont maintenant la rechercher au plus proche d'eux. *Pour soigner, les médecins iront choisir la cible la plus proche d'eux. *Diverses petites corrections. *Correctifs de stabilité. Mise à jour version 1.0.5 Dans cette version, nous avons refondu le système commercial, peaufiné l'IA, amélioré l'interface utilisateur et ajouter une aide pour les traductions de tiers. NOUVELLE FONCTIONNALITÉ *Dorénavant, le jeu peut charger des traductions tierces à partir de Documents/Planetbase/Strings. MODIFICATIONS DE LA JOUABILITÉ *Dorénavant, vous pouvez définir en priorité élevée les structures en construction que l'IA s'occupera en premier. *Les vaisseaux de marchands on dorénavant une capacité de soute maximale, et ne pourront pas commercer si la quantité de marchandise dépasse la limite (60 pour les petits vaisseaux, 120 pour les grands). *Les éoliennes se délabrent maintenant plus lentement (55 minutes maintenant, au lieu de 45 min. auparavant). MODIFICATIONS DE L'IA *Réduction du nombre de colons/robots prenant des ressources pour livrer au marchand. *Ingénieurs et robots de construction sont maintenant très susceptibles de construire les connecteurs après la construction de la structure. *Les biologistes auront tendances à maintenir les serres de végétaux les plus endommagés en premier. AMÉLIORATIONS DE L'IU *Certaines fenêtres (permis d'atterrissage, des commandes de sécurité…) sont maintenant accessibles à partir du panneau d'information après avoir sélectionné certaines structures. *Dorénavant, la fenêtre des statistiques affiche aussi le nombre de gardes armés. CORRECTIFS *Si vous avez un port spatial et que vous supprimiez la plateforme d'atterrissage, vous pourrez toujours construire d'autres ports spatiaux et accéder aux permis d'atterrissage. *Corrections des ingénieurs en confusion lorsqu'une structure intérieure sans rapport a été endommagée. *Corrections des trajets en raison de rochers bloquant les zones à proximité des sas. *Corrections des colons prenant des armes à l'arsenal même lorsqu'il est plein. *Correction d'un problème sur la 1.0.4 qui empêchait les colons d'arriver à la base lors du chargement du jeu et dont une éruption solaire était en cours sur planète 1. *Correctifs de stabilité. Version 1.0.4 released Over the last few days we've been listening carefully to the community and we've finally had the chance to implement some balancing and AI tweaks based on user feedback. This is the full list: GAMEPLAY CHANGES *Removing solar flares from desert planet as this was making the game too hard too early, it also makes planets more different. *Guards now have 20% armor (they were always meant to, this was a bug). *Colonists and Bots inside the Mine are now unaffected by solar flares or sandstorms *If you are low on Food/Spares/Medical Supplies, there is a high chance you will get a merchant bringing these goods *You can now delete resources laying on the ground AI TWEAKS *AI will now prefer to repair very damaged buildings over less damaged ones (as long as they are not much further). *Setting a structure to high priority now has a more dramatic effect on AI behavior: They will prefer to work there before carrying stuff around or relaxing. *Better AI behavior when base is on alert: Anyone walking outside will go inside immediately, and no one will ever go outside from the inside. UI IMPROVEMENTS *Highlighting keyboard shortcuts in a more obvious way. *Removed "Meteor has been destroyed" notification. FIXES *Doing basic checks on savegames to ensure they have not been tampered with *Fixed "Police State" achievement *Fix for issues with navigation when building to the edge of the map *Fix for corridors sometimes getting locked by accident. *Fix for massive storage sometimes having graphic glitches on the doors. *Fix for colonists getting stuck if there was an unbuilt component placed in an isolated module. *Fix for resources sometimes getting stuck after recycling buildings. *Fix for telescope animation bug *Lowering alert volume sound *Stability fixes We will keep on improving the AI over the next few weeks, especially focusing on trading and pathing issues. Version 1.0.3 released Another quick patch to address some urgent issues. *Fixed issues to do with saving the game when the hard drive is full *Fixed component sounds playing when not being used anymore *Fixed issue that caused intruders to appear after disabling colonists for a long time *Various other stability fixes Version 1.0.2 released We've released the first patch for the game, this addresses the issues with the Malnutrition mechanic, and other smaller problems. *Added a ton more recipes to the Meal Maker *Increased the number of basic meals a colonist has to eat to get malnutrition from 10 to 15 *Fixed problems when trading with 2 traders at once *Stability fixes Planetbase has been released 16 oct. 2015 Catégorie:Conseils